A Star of White so Pure
by Stonestar
Summary: Sequel to A Star of Stone. Whitekit has been dealt a hard blow and is struggling to find her place in MoonClan. But, she realizes that her place may not be in the Clan she was born in. Will she choose family or destiny? I DON'T OWN WARRIORS!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay... so this is going to be the only chapter with Whitekit as a kit, and it is something like a prologue... sorry it took me so long to get the sequel up... but next chapter will be better and longer!!! Review!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Id dongo nw Rawrris- Nightpaw for I don't own Warriors(used the disclaimer idea from one of my fav authors... ;)  
**

A small, tawny-brown tom crouched down, his eyes narrowed. Stalking quietly forward, he pounced on his sister.

"GAH!!!" Whitekit screamed, rousing her mother and Twigkit.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Leafkit sneered, holding Whitekit down.

"That's not fair! I was eating!" Whitekit snarled, pushing upwards with her back paws.

"Please, if you two are going to play like that, go outside," Stripedthoughts murmured, and Twigkit nodded.

"C'mon, Whitekit, let's go!" Leafkit mewed angrily. Whitekit got up and followed her brother out of the nursery, bumping into a gray she-cat.

"Sorry, Stonestar!" Whitekit appologized hastily. Stonestar's eyes glazed for a moment, before she smiled.

"Don't worry about it Whitekit. Are you two playing?" she asked, her tail twitching in amusement.

"Yeah. I have to beat Whitekit again," Leafkit mewed seriously. Whitekit glared at her brother before pouncing for him.

"OH YEAH?!! Take this!!" she yowled before pummeling Leafkit with her (sheathed) back paws. Leafkit sank to the ground, springing up, hoping to knock Whitekit off of his back.

"Hey!" Whitekit protested, holding on desperately. Stonestar was laughing quietly, and Leafkit turned to her.

"If you think it's so funny, why don't you try and beat me?!" Leafkit snarled, Whitekit leaping lightly to the ground.

"Leafkit, that's mean!" Whitekit whispered but Stonestar merely shook her head.

"Leafkit, I'm sure that you wouldn't want Whitekit to witness your defeat, so I don't think I will," Stonestar mewed. Whitekit tried to contain a fit of giggles at this remark, but upon seeing her brother's furious and defeated expression, she failed and burst out laughing. Stonestar shook her head and padded off, smiling.

Leafkit snarled, "I could've taken her..."

"No, you could not have...!" Whitekit replied, dashing off, as Leafkit was racing after her, his eyes blazing. Whitekit skidded to a halt outside the nursery where Stripedthoughts was waiting.

"You two have been running around all day. Time to get some sleep," she mewed, picking Leafkit up by his scruff.

"But Mother!!" Leafkit protested. Whitekit snickered, then let out a great yawn.

"See? My point exactly!" Stripedthoughts said, setting Leafkit down and curling up in the nest. Whitekit obeyed her mother and curled up as well, her eyes closing and her mind sinking off into a deep slumber.

Whitekit's dreams were filled with yowls and cries of battling cats. She found herself among them, but unable to fight, cowering in a corner while one of the shadowy cats stalked forward, right to her.

"_Whitekit!_ Wake up!" Whitekit's eyes flew open in fear at her mother's tone. The battling cats weren't part of Whitekit's dreams, she could still hear them as she dashed into a corner. She could barely see Leafkit huddled up against her mother before a gray cat was thrown into the nursery. Stonestar yowled in defiance and leaped out of the nursery, leaving space for another, slinking cat to come in.

"Get away from my kits, foul cat!" Stripedthoughts hissed, but the cat just snarled, and lunged for Whitekit and Leafkit. Whitekit closed her eyes in fear, but the cat did not touch her. Opening her eyes again, Whitekit saw Leafkit dangling from the cat's jaws.

"_NO!!_" Whitekit yowled, leaping for the cat. He looked down at her and merely swatted her away.

"Whitekit! Help me!!!" Leafkit yowled, but the cat had already exited the den and the other cats were running off.

"Darkstar! You will pay for this! You fool!!!" Stonestar snarled, and Whitekit's ears filled with angry howls from the other MoonClan cats. But she didn't hear anything. Her heart was filled with pain. Her brother was gone. Her only friend was taken. She had no one. She was alone.

**So... even though it was short, you still have to review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I finally got this chapter up! It is much harder writing the story for Whitepaw than it is for Stonestar, I must admit! Oh well, hope you like it! Thanks to Icestream, WarriorAddicted, Swiftpaw, flareon200, and XxXxSkyheartxXxX for reviewing!! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own warriors and I'm way to lazy to think of anything else!  
**

Whitekit opened her eyes, her heart dull. It had been two moons since her brother had been taken from MoonClan and Twigkit had become an apprentice. Today, she would do the same and go on the path to becoming a warrior.

Stripedthoughts picked up Whitekit and began grooming her. "You will be fine," she purred. Whitekit didn't answer. She hardly ever did these days. When Stripedthoughts was done, she slowly made her way over to the entrance to the nursery. _Leafkit.... are you becoming an apprentice today? I wonder where you are... Without you, nothing seems to matter any more. No one wants to play, even the elders are evasive. Mother is acting worried and over protective. No one has even bothered to go and rescue you! I begged them, but Stonestar refused. Where are you?_

Most days, Whitekit would spend her time sitting in that exact spot and wondering if life would be different. Her brother was the only one who had really understood her, who had really known how she felt. Without him, Whitekit was heartbroken and lonely.

"All cats that can catch their own prey gather here beneath the cave ledge for a clan meeting!" Stonestar's voice rang out through the cavern. Whitekit stood and padded slowly out of the nursery. She looked into Stonestar's eyes, her own green eyes dull and lonely.

"We are gathered to name an apprentice. Whitekit, from this day forward until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Whitepaw. I will be your mentor, I hope to pass on all I have learned to you in the hopes that you will grow into a strong warrior."

Whitepaw barely registered these words, and heard mutterings around her, not knowing why.

"What an honor, to be trained by Stonestar," Leopardear mewed. _Oh... okay,_ Whitepaw thought, touching noses with Stonestar. The gray leader looked at her and her eyes became pained. Whitepaw wondered vaguely why that was so. When the ceremony was over, the gathered cats began to go and follow orders or rest in the shade of the forest. Windsong was mewing orders to the cats and Whitepaw followed Stonestar.

"I'm going to show you the territory," Stonestar mewed kindly. Whitepaw shook her head.

"I would rather begin battle training," she mewed.

"Why?" Stonestar asked, drawing her tongue over her gray paw.

"So we can rescue Leafkit sooner," Whitepaw mewed, her anger building.

"Whitepaw, we cannot lead a full-fledged attack on DuskClan!" Stonestar said tensely.

"Why not?! They stole Leafkit! They took him from his rightful Clan! You coward! You wouldn't even rescue him for MoonClan! You don't think we're strong enough! You don't _care_!" Whitepaw snarled, spun around, and raced out of camp.

"Whitepaw!" Stonestar yowled after her, but Whitepaw just kept on running. Her emotions had exploded from lack of use. All of her anger towards Stonestar, her mother, even MoonClan had exploded, and all Whitepaw wanted was to get away. To be anywhere from here. To see Leafkit again.

Whitepaw collapsed in a hollow underneath some tree roots and thought. _Stonestar doesn't care! She doesn't care that MoonClan has been torn apart! She thinks she's so special, but she's never had the one thing she loved ripped from her! She hasn't had to deal with all this... emotion! _

"Whitepaw?" Whitepaw raised her head and silently cursed SkyClan for giving her a bright white pelt.

"What do you want?! You never had the thing you loved most ripped from you! You've never had to deal with my problems!" Whitpaw accused, her fur getting hot from rage. Stonestar's blue eyes hardened.

"In fact, Whitepaw, I have," Stonestar snarled. "I have had my heart ripped in three, I have had my clan taken from me, and then my love killed. I have never known the pleasure of nursing my own kit. I have seen my friends killed before my eyes. I _know_ what you are going through, Whitepaw, trust me!"

Whitepaw gaped at Stonestar, at a loss for words. "I- I never knew."

"Of course you didn't! I don't go shouting my story out for everyone to hear!" Stonestar hissed.

Whitepaw cringed, "I-I was just saying!" Stonestar sighed and sat down next to Whitepaw.

"I'm going to tell you my story because I feel that you need to know that someone can understand. You must not go bragging to anyone or shouting it out, alright?"

"Alright," Whitepaw agreed.

"Well, okay. I'm going to start when I was an apprentice. Ripplestar, the leader before me, was my mentor, just like I am yours. I had just gone to my first gathering, where the DawnClan leader, Leafstar, was lying about her clan being alright. I was determined to go and find out why. So, the very next day, I set out to DawnClan. Thornclaw followed me, and we went together. We found out that Leafstar and her clan were under the control of DuskClan and that they desperately needed help. So, when they were under attack, MoonClan came to their rescue.

"Later, after I had become a warrior, SunClan and DuskClan ruthlessly attacked MoonClan. Fallenstar had taken control of SunClan, and he wanted control of the other clans as well. Many of our cats died that day. Ripplestar felt that he had no choice but to give in to Fallenstar's commands, so he gave in. I felt that it was wrong, I knew that I would never be able to stay where I belonged if MoonClan would give in. So, I left. It broke my heart to leave my home clan, but I had no choice. I could not live under Fallenstar's control.

"I went to the only place I could think of. DawnClan. They had trusted me once, and so I thought that they would trust me again. I was right. Their new leader, Littlestar, welcomed me. We knew that as long as we tried, we could resist DuskClan. Eventually, Littlestar and I fell in love and became mates. We encountered DuskClan and fought, MoonClan was there as well, though not numerously. Darkfang, the MoonClan deputy died in one of those skirmishes, and Ripplestar named me deputy even though I was not currently living in DawnClan. I went back to MoonClan, where I found out that Ripplestar was dying. Before he died, though, he told me that he loved me. I knew that I loved Ripplestar as well. My heart had been broken and torn in two.

"Soon after that, Twigkit came into existence. I went to tell Littlestar of the great news and found him dead. My heart had been broken twice. When I returned to MoonClan and in the days that followed, my heart took a new course. I fell for Thornclaw, and he for me. I knew that I would be happy. See, Whitepaw, I have had many things that I cared for torn from me," Stonestar finished. Whitepaw stared at her leader with wide eyes.

"Did all of that really happen?" she asked, awed.

"Yes," Stonestar nodded. Whitepaw shook herself.

"But why? Why aren't we going after Leafkit?!" she whispered. Stonestar sighed, looking up at the sky.

"You will understand. SkyClan will reveal it to you in due time," Stonestar said, which made Whitepaw even more frustrated.

"But he's my b-brother!" she muttered.

"And I loved Littlestar," Stonestar said. "Everything that we love cannot always be with us. I'm sorry, Whitepaw. You may come back to camp when you are ready." And with that, Stonestar stood to leave.

Whitepaw curled up under the tree roots and realized with a jolt that she was beside the border of the cats who had stolen Leafkit. She remembered the scent, even if she didn't know what it was.

_I should go and get him! _The very thought of being so close made Whitepaw stand, but she realized that she was being foolish and that Stonestar would probably punish her if Whitepaw was caught. _Leafkit.. where are you?_ Curling up once more, Whitepaw tried to fall asleep. Voices kept interrupting her dreams, pulling her back to reality. The most prominent of these made Whitepaw's heart ache for loss.

"Whitekit?" it said, and Whitepaw could smell Leafkit's scent as if he were standing just behind her.

"Whitekit!" Whitepaw turned and her eyes widened.

"Leafkit!"

**See that little button, see it? Isn't it nice? You should click it to find out what happens!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so sorry that it took so long to update! First, my internet went down, then I went on vacation! I'll try to update sooner next time! Thanks to flareon200, WarriorAddicted, Swiftpaw of WindClan, Whitestar(whom this story is 'bout ^^), Jessica, and Just Reading for reviewing! **

**DISCLAIMER: Dum da dum dum.. dum da dum.. dum da dum dum, dum da dum dum dum, dum da dum dum, dum da dum, da dum da dum da dum da da dum da dummm... DON'T OWN WARRIORS OR INDIANA JONES!!  
**

Whitepaw stared as her brother blinked. "Leafkit! You came back!"

Leafkit smiled, "Actually, it's Leaf_paw_ now! Well, Whitekit, why are you out here?"

"White_paw! _And I'm out here 'cause... well, I begged Stonestar for us to come and get you, and she said no, so I ran out here, and she followed me and told me her story, and I stayed out here!" Whitepaw mewed. "But you can come back now!"

"Whitepaw.... I'm not coming back," Leafpaw mewed. "Darkstar has promised me that if I do well in my training, he's going to make me deputy. I'm going to be leader of DuskClan!"

"B-But Leafpaw! MoonClan is your home!" Whitepaw whispered, shocked.

"I'm sorry, Whitepaw! There's another matter, but Darkstar made me promise that I wouldn't tell. And, already, the clan is accepting me! I feel as though I _belong_ there!" Leafpaw insisted.

"Leafpaw, you were my only friend," Whitepaw muttered.

"I will always be your friend! I am your brother! I promise that we will always be friends," Leafpaw mewed, licking his sister's ear in comfort.

"But we'll only see each other at gatherings!" Whitepaw said.

"No, we can meet every half-moon, like the medicine cats do!" Leafpaw decided.

"Yeah!" Whitepaw exclaimed, her long-furred tail waving in the air. "Do you want to hear what Stonestar told me?"

"Sure! Then I'll tell you all about DuskClan!" Leafpaw smiled. Whitepaw smiled as well and began telling Stonestar's tale to Leafpaw.

"Wow! Really?" Leafpaw asked when Whitepaw was done.

"Yep! It's all true!" Whitpaw insisted, "Now tell me about DuskClan!"

"Well, DuskClan uses a completely different fighting technique, and they believe that each cat, even medicine cats, have to have a complete knowledge of fighting and hunting so that we can survive on our own if need be! Also, the apprentices have to tend to the elders, the warriors, the medicine cat, and the leader, every day! Darkstar says that it teaches the apprentices what it means to be in a clan."

"Amazing!" Whitepaw mewed.

"That's not all! Apprentices aren't allowed to go to the gatherings unless they've proven themselves to the leader. The mentor can't just tell the leader about what they did, they have to actually do something in front of the leader! That's why Darkstar is often out on patrols and watches the battle training. The medicine cat, Charredwing, is really strict as well. He is able to punish apprentices and kits. Then, the elders are really fierce, and won't tell any kit a story unless they can bring the biggest piece of fresh kill to them!" Leafpaw mewed excitedly. His eyes were bright and happy with love for his new home.

"Wow, Leafpaw, your life sounds hard!" Whitepaw said, happy as well.

"Well, sorta, but I'm going to be the best warrior in the clans!" Leafpaw yowled, and Whitepaw slapped her tail over his mouth.

"Shush! Do you want Stonestar out here to find that I've been talking with a DuskClan cat, even if it _is_ my brother?!" Whitepaw whispered. Leafpaw's eyes widened and Whitepaw took her tail away.

"Sorry!" Leafpaw apologized. Just then, a soft padding sounded through the bushes and underbrush.

"Quick, hide!" Whitepaw hissed, shoving Leafpaw underneath the tree roots. She began grooming her tail, trying to look thoughtful and sad.

"Whitepaw, did you yowl?" Stonestar asked.

"No, Stonestar," Whitepaw mewed, trying to keep her voice sad, thoughtful, angry.

"Why do you smell of DuskClan?" Stonestar queried, her voice wary, her eyes confused.

"Maybe because the border is right there!" Whitepaw hissed under her breath.

"Fine, but don't stay out too long. Your mother is going to get worried," Stonestar mewed, turning and padding away.

"Leafpaw, you can come out now!" Whitepaw mewed, but her brother was gone. He had scampered back to over the border, and all Whitepaw saw was a tawny tail bounding away through the rocky ground.

"I'll see you at the gathering!" Whitepaw called, turning to head back the way Stonestar had come. She walked through the forest, still unfamiliar, since she hadn't explored it.

_First day as an apprentice, and I learned something... about Stonestar. About Leafpaw... he really likes it in DuskClan. _Whitepaw sighed, shuffling her paws around, _Maybe I should try to train hard so that I can tell Leafpaw _something_ good about MoonClan!_

The white apprentice sighed and looked upon the entrance to the MoonClan cave. Two shapes sat at both sides of the entrance, their ears pricked. Whitepaw bounded into the cave. Thornclaw nodded at her as she passed.

"Whitepaw! There you are!" Windsong called. "Are you up for the dawn patrol tomorrow?"

"Er.. sure," Whitepaw mewed.

"Good, now get something to eat, you look starving," Windsong mewed, padding off. Whitepaw nodded and grabbed a thrush from the fresh-kill pile. She spat out a mouthful of feathers and frowned. _There's not much meat on here..._ Whitepaw complained mentally. She clawed the feathers off of the thrush and ate what was left.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Whitepaw, get up!" a paw nudged Whitepaw's side.

"Whatdoyouwant?!" Whitepaw slurred.

"Get up! We're on the dawn patrol!" Twigpaw hissed. Whitepaw blinked her eyes open and stood up. Yawning, she padded out of the apprentice's den, following Twigpaw.

"Whitepaw, Twigpaw, good. You woke up. Come on," Leopardear mewed, flicking his tail. The two apprentices padded after Leopardear, Stripedthoughts, and Thornclaw.

The patrol walked through the forest, rubbing against trees and marking the border. All was calm on the border to the gathering place. The SunClan border was quiet as well, only a chirping bird, making Whitepaw's stomach growl.

"Can we eat something?" she asked quietly, realizing that catching her prey would be hard with no training.

"Sure, we're not a hunting patrol," Thornclaw mewed. Whitepaw smiled faintly and went off to see if she could try and catch something. A small mouse was scrabbling around a leaf on the forest floor, and Whitepaw crouched down, trying to keep still. Carefully placing her paws in front of her, she pounced.

The mouse squeaked and raced for a small hole in the ground. "Mousedung!" Whitepaw hissed, padding back to the patrol without any prey.

"Didn't catch anything?" Thornclaw asked. Whitepaw shook her head.

"Well, you can eat when we get back, we have to continue the patrol," Leopardear mewed, licking his lips. Whitepaw sighed and padded after the patrol, her stomach growling worse than ever.

"DuskClan.. they are coming," Stripedthoughts snarled. Whitepaw pricked her ears, and sure enough, a patrol of DuskClan cats were coming. A small, tawny form was among them and Whitepaw's heart leaped.

"Ah, MoonClan. What are you doing here?!" A dark, almost black tom hissed.

"We are patroling the border, Darkstar, and we have not crossed it," Leopardear mewed calmly.

"Fine, but don't you dare set a paw over it!" Darkstar snarled. Whitepaw smiled at Leafpaw who nodded tensely. He stood and turned away as the patrol left.

_Leafpaw.. he acted as if he didn't even know me!_ Whitepaw thought, crestfallen, following the patrol as they finished. Her tail was dragging in the dirt and leaves on the forest floor, making the prey scatter.

"Whitepaw, pick up your tail," Stripedthoughts mewed.

"Alright," Whitepaw sighed, _Mother didn't even act as if she had seen her son! _

The patrol padded back into camp, and Stonestar watched them carefully. Her eyes caught Whitepaw's and she blinked, sadly. Whitepaw bared her teeth, _You know something! How dare you?!_

"I'm going to get some sleep," Whitepaw hissed, padding into the apprentice's den and curling up in her nest.

_Leafpaw hates me, even after he said that I was and always will be his sister.... why? Sky Clan why!!!_

**Yeah, Why, SkyClan Why? Review, and tell me what you think Leafpaw is thinking!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so this chapter isn't that long, but then I found that I hadn't put up the alleigances!!! Gah!!!!! So, I'm going to put them up after this chapter. Let me know what you think Whitepaw should decide at the end of the chapter, kay? Thanks to XLeafheartX, XxXxSkyheartxXxX, and XStormcloudX for reviewing! **

Whitepaw licked her tail, her eyes dull. For a while, she had thought that Leafpaw was actually happy to see her... but....

"Whitepaw! You're coming to the gathering!" Stripedthoughts mewed, bounding up to her daughter.

"Great," Whitepaw said dully. Stripedthoughts blinked.

"Whitepaw, you need to stop worrying about Leafpaw. I'm sure he's fine," Stripedthoughts said.

"What would you know? You acted like you didn't even see him the other day. You don't care. Some mother you are, won't even tell us who our father is. I don't look like any tom in the entire clan!" Whitepaw said dully. She stood and padded into the apprentices den to finish her bath while Stripedthoughts stared at Whitepaw in disbelief.

"Whitepaw, that wasn't very nice," Twigpaw mewed, lifting his head from his nest.

Whitepaw shrugged, "What should I care. She hasn't ever been a great mother. Just telling her in case she wanted to have another litter. Maybe none of _those_ kits will be stolen and forgotten."

"Whitepaw. Stop it!" Twigpaw hissed.

"Why?" Whitepaw asked casually, not really caring what happened.

"Because you are driving yourself to the Place of No Stars!" Twigpaw snapped.

"So? Maybe then people will remember me," Whitepaw hissed. "Leave me alone. I'm trying to finish my bath." Whitepaw turned around and drew a paw over her ear.

"You won't get to," a voice snapped. "Whitepaw, we're going training."

"Fine. But I won't be the disgraced one when you show up with a dirty apprentice," Whitepaw said, padding out of the den. Stonestar hissed and cuffed Whitepaw on the head, claws barely unsheathed.

"Whitepaw, you need to learn respect. If you don't want to train and become a warrior, then don't. But until you decide to be reasonable, you are to clean out the elder's den and check them for ticks. No one is to help you." Stonestar growled, stalking off.

"Fine. But once again, I won't be the one disgraced when you walk to the gathering with a dirty apprentice," Whitepaw muttered, padding to the elders den. She gathered up all the dirty moss and rolled it out into the forest, leaving it in a small ditch. Gathering up new moss with her claws she carried back to the elders den and shaped it into nest shapes.

Padding into the medicine cat den, Rainsight handed her a stick with a piece of moss on it, her eyes cold. Whitepaw shrugged and padded back to the elder's den. She padded up to Onefoot and sat down, searching his fur for ticks. Cracking the tick between her teeth, she pressed it with mouse bile and it fell off.

A while later, Whitepaw emerged from the MoonClan cave, her paws wet. She padded angrily up to a stream and submerged her paws, hissing when it was cold.

"Stupid Leafpaw, stupid Stripedthoughts, stupid father, stupid Stonestar," Whitepaw snarled, leaping from the stream and swiping her claws at a tree. Four large slash marks appeared on the bark. She growled again and padded back into camp, her eyes angry. She could see Stonestar watching her, and Windsong, Tigerstripe, Leopardear, Twigpaw, Stripedthoughts, even Rainsight. Flowerpelt, Moonface, and Fleetfoot watched as well.

Whitepaw bared her teeth and stalked to the apprentice's den. _Since when did _they_ ever know I existed? Well, whatever. _Whitepaw collapsed in her nest and turned so that she faced the wall. _I wish my pelt were a normal color. Then I wouldn't be so noticeable. _

It wasn't too long before Stonestar yowled out for the cats going to the gathering to come. Whitepaw stood and padded out of the apprentice's den, as did Twigpaw. Stormflight, Thornclaw, Featherfur, and Windsong stood at the entrance to camp.

Stonestar spun around and raced off through MoonClan territory. Whitepaw began to run as well, her pawsteps steady. She didn't really care about this gathering, though it was her first. _If Leafpaw is here, I'm going to shred his throat, warrior code or not._ Whitepaw was set and determined.

She felt betrayed. Unwanted. She knew that SkyClan didn't care about her or MoonClan. There hadn't been any messages from SkyClan in moons. The patrol stopped as they reached the edge of the trees and Whitepaw heard water crashing. Stonestar flicked her tail and the MoonClan cats padded out into the clearing, heads held high. Whitepaw stared straight ahead, emotionless and Stonestar went off to join the three leaders already perched on the Water-ledge.

Whitepaw sat, close enough to the trees, but far enough from the other MoonClan cats. A tawny-brown cat came and sat next to her.

"What do you want, Leafpaw?" Whitepaw mewed, no emotion.

"Nothing! Am I not allowed to sit here?" Leafpaw asked, his eyes wide.

"No. I am sitting by no cat," Whitepaw hissed, standing and stalking off. Leafpaw followed.

"Why not? I'm your _brother_!" Leafpaw mewed angrily and Whitepaw spun around, anger flashing dangerously in her eyes.

"Well, then where was that brotherly attitude the other day when you were on patrol?! You didn't even act like I was there!" Whitepaw snarled.

"I had to be good in front of Darkstar! He _is_ my mentor as well as my leader, you know. I only got to come to this gathering because of that!" Leafpaw hissed, his long tail twitching back and forth.

"Fine, then, be a good little kitty for your _leader_. Family doesn't matter at all!" Whitepaw hissed, turning to stare once more at the leaders. The SunClan leader, Reedstar, yowled for the gathering to begin and all the cats grew silent.

"I will go first," Darkstar mewed. Stonestar nodded, as did Clawedstar. Reedstar growled, but made no move to stop him.

"DuskClan is doing well. Prey is running for us, and we have a new apprentice. Leafpaw." Leafpaw stood, and Whitepaw bared her teeth again. "Other than that, our clan is prospering." Darkstar stepped back. Clawedstar stood, but Reedstar shoved past him.

"SunClan has made a full recovery since Redstar's reign. We will now take full part in the territories, and we are stronger than ever. We give a warning to all who would try to steal prey," Reedstar glared at Stonestar and Clawedstar. "If you do, you will wake up with thorn throats." He sat down.

Clawedstar padded forward, "DawnClan does not have much to report. Our prey is running well, and our clan is prospering."

"MoonClan is doing well. We have a new apprentice, Whitepaw. Other than that, MoonClan has nothing to report." Stonestar leaped to the series of stones that led down from the Water-ledge. The other leaders followed.

"Whitepaw, seriously!" Leafpaw begged. "I'm still your brother! I just had to make Darkstar believe I cared nothing for MoonClan! Please, I'll be at the DuskClan border by that tree, at the half-moon. You can tell me what you think then!"

"Fine. But don't be expecting much," Whitepaw hissed and padded off to head back to camp. Stonestar gave her a meaningful glance and shook her head.

"Alright, let's go!" Stonestar called and the MoonClan patrol began to race back to the camp. Whitepaw kept up easily with the patrol, but she stayed at the back of the group. _Surely no one will notice if I just drop off._ Whitepaw slowed her pace and began walking.

_Leafpaw. Ugh!! He thinks he can just pad in and out of my life at will?! Well, he'd better not do that again. I want to know once and for all whether or not he is loyal to his family, or his new clan. He'd better choose correctly. _

The small white apprentice hissed to herself and raced onwards, entering the cave just as the patrol was settling down.

Stonestar padded over to Whitepaw. "Get something to eat."

Whitepaw glared after her leader but grabbed a scrawny mouse anyways. She picked at it, sitting in a small corner of the cave.

_He'd better choose, quickly, too. I don't want to be connected to a _traitor.

**So, is Leafpaw a traitor, or was he doing the right thing? Let me know!!!**


	5. Alliegances

Alliegances

Leader:

Stonestar- a gray she-cat with a black heart on her chest

Deputy:

Windsong- A white and cream she-cat who moves as silently and swiftly as the wind. Mate to Tigerstripe

Medicine cat:

Rainsight- a thundercloud gray she-cat who is said to have come back from SkyClan and taken on the form of a new cat.

Warriors:

Tigerstripe- a tiger striped tom who is large, and loyal, but fierce. Mate to Windsong

Leopardear- a leopard furred tom with half a tail and long ears. He is very good at stalking through the shadows

Stripedthoughts- a dark tabby she-cat who is very kind and gentle but still ferocious in battle when needed.

Fleetfoot- a black and gray tom who is very fast and larger than most cats.

Stormflight- a gray and off-white tom who is bristly.

Thornclaw- a brown and red tom with unusually sharp claws. He is very large and strong. Mate to Stonestar

Moonfur- a black and bluish tom who is large and stealthy

Moonface- a white she-cat with a black crescent moon on her face. She is kind but stern.

Featherfur- a black and white she-cat who loves to hunt.

Flowerpelt- a tabby she-cat who is very well reserved.

Queens:

Kits:

Elders:

Frost-tongue- a bristly tom with white frosty fur.

Onefoot- a russet tom who lost a paw in battle. He is not old enough to be an elder but could no longer be a warrior with only three paws.


	6. Chapter 5

**So, half of you seemed to think that Leafpaw was a traitor, and the rest didn't.. You will just have to deal with what _I _decided. And, I hope you will tell me what you think of my little kitty at the end of the , I changed my pen name too.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Whitepaw pranced happily down a forest trail. "Stonesong's fear owns Warriors! Stonesong's fear own Warriors!" Suddenly, three large twolegs appeared in front of her and glared at her. "FINE!!! STONESONG'S FEAR DOESN'T OWN WARRIORS!!"  
**

The moon twinkled down on the forest, only at half its normal strength. A slim white figure padded quietly through the forest. She sniffed the air and growled. _Not a single scent of that... No.. stop it. You have decided. No time to turn back on your answer. _Whitepaw scolded herself.

Over the last half-moon, Whitepaw had thought long and hard, often forgetting to be snappy with Stonestar. She _had_ been training hard, but when she wasn't hunting, or fighting, patrolling, or even cleaning out the elders' den(which she seemed to be doing less and less), Whitepaw had thought. What she would have done if she were in Leafpaw's position. What family meant to her. If she should give Leafpaw another chance. Whitepaw remembered thinking so hard that often times, cats wondered what was bothering her.

"Are you alright?" Stonestar had said the other day, while Whitepaw was sitting with a mouse in her paws, her claws tightening around it. Her gaze was unfocused, thoughtful.

Whitepaw shook her head, crouching down in the leaves in the roots. She rolled around in them to hide her scent. She hid in the darkness, hoping that the moonshine wouldn't give away her white pelt.

_Maybe I should climb a tree..._ Whitepaw figured, then wriggled out of the leaves and clawed her way up the bark of a tall maple tree. Sitting in one of the lower branches, she let the leaves hide her.

Not long after, Leafpaw padded uncertainly across the border, his ears pricked and flicking back and forth. Whitepaw noticed that he seemed to be getting more muscular, and his pelt was glossy and smooth.

"Whitepaw?" he hissed quietly. _Let him wait..._ Whitepaw thought. Leafpaw sat down, his ears lowered.

"I guess not..." he mewed softly, sadly. His green eyes gazed at the forest floor. Whitepaw judged the distance between herself and the ground and pushed off the branch with her hind legs. Landing with a jolt, Whitepaw gave out a hiss of pain.

"Whitepaw!" Leafpaw jumped up, his eyes wide. With the moonshine, Whitepaw thought that he was more white than tawny.

"Yes?" Whitepaw asked casually, shaking her pelt. Her own muscles had become more developed, but she was slimmer than Leafpaw, probably from all her running. Leafpaw also noticed that her pelt had gotten longer, and more smooth.

"I thought you weren't coming!" Leafpaw exclaimed, and Whitepaw chuckled, padding up to her brother.

"No, silly. I'll come when you need me," Whitepaw sat down with her tail curled around her paws and Leafpaw copied her.

"Promise?" he asked, gazing at her with hope. Whitepaw didn't hesitate, "Promise."

"Good. Do you want to hear about DuskClan?" Leafpaw asked.

"Of course!" Whitepaw exclaimed, leaping up.

"Great! Darkstar has been teaching me some great new moves for fighting in the rocks. Here, I'll teach them to you. Then, if we ever have to fight, we'll be even, right?"

"Right! Then, I'll teach you about MoonClan moves!" Whitepaw crouched ready for what Leafpaw would teach her.

"Alright, first, you leap for the opponent, but go past them, slicing them on the way. You land on a rock, or in your case, a tree, and jump back quickly, clawing your opponent!" Leafpaw said. He crouched down and leaped for Whitepaw, but barely grazed her side with a sheathed paw and landed sideways on a tree trunk. He immediately pushed off and leaped for Whitepaw, bowling her over. Whitepaw rolled over and pushed Leafpaw off with her hind paw. She crouched, and wove back and forth. Leafpaw watched her every move. Whitepaw feinted right and struck Leafpaw on his left shoulder.

"Wow, that was cool!" Leafpaw exclaimed.

"Yep! Stonestar taught me that today!" Whitepaw purred, her long white tail lashing.

"Okay, you try my move, and I'll try yours!" Leafpaw said.

"Right!" Whitepaw crouched down again, and stared hard at Leafpaw's left side. Leaping, she wasn't surprised when he moved left. Landing on his back, she pushed off again, knocking Leafpaw to the ground. Landing the same way on a tree trunk, she spun around and jumped for him. She landed on his side, and began batting at his side with sheathed paws.

"Whoa. You really know how to fight! Let me try your move," Leafpaw shoved Whitepaw up and she padded away. Leafpaw crouched down and wove back and forth. Whitepaw countered him and began weaving as well. They leaped at exactly the same time and collided in mid-air.

"Ow. Ow," Whitepaw staggered away, blinking rapidly. Leafpaw just sat on the ground, his paws splayed out, and his eyes dazed.

"That hurt..." he said. Whitepaw sat down too, trying to stop swaying.

"Yeah.. that hurt. I should get back to camp before they wonder where I've gone," Whitepaw said.

"Me too. I'll see you at the gathering, or the next half-moon!" Leafpaw stood and padded away, muttering "Ow" under his breath.

Whitepaw stood and began rolling around in the leaves again to get rid of Leafpaw's scent. When she was smelling like the forest, she groomed the bits of leaves off and began running back to camp. Her paw thrummed steadily against the forest floor and she raced past Stormflight. He nodded, seeing the white streak and not fearing.

Whitepaw curled in her nest and closed her eyes, immediately falling into a deep sleep. It felt like only minutes before she was being prodded awake.

"Whitepaw! Wake up!" Stonestar growled. Whitepaw blinked her eyes and groaned.

"Five more minutes?" She begged.

"No! We're going to go hunting. You are to have an assessment. I am NOT waiting any longer!" Stonestar exited the den and Whitepaw stood, stretching. She padded out of the den and sighed.

"Fine, let's go."

"Good. We'll be hunting near the aspen grove. I will be watching you, but you won't see me. Don't look for me, please," Stonestar's piercing blue eyes stared at Whitepaw and she shuffled her paws nervously.

The last time she had participated in an assessment, she had searched for Stonestar, and found her, ruining the whole thing.

"I won't!" Whitepaw mewed, and Stonestar nodded, pleased. The pair padded into the forest, the birds twittering over head as if to say _Ha! You can't catch me!_ A small, pleasant breeze blew in from the DawnClan grasslands.

"Go," Stonestar said when they reached the aspen grove. Whitepaw padded off a little bit before crouching down and scenting the air. She smelled mouse. Stalking forward carefully, her paw steps light, she crept up on the mouse. Pouncing, she bit its neck and killed it.

Burying it under a bush, Whitepaw turned and began scenting the air. She froze. A blackbird was staring right at her. _Great SkyClan, let me catch this!_ Whitepaw gave a mighty leap and hissed at the blackbird. It let out a warning call, but Whitepaw's claws closed on it and it died swiftly.

"I hope that there's still some prey around here.." Whitepaw hissed quietly and walked a ways into the forest, looking around. Her eyes widened with joy. A small, but _very_ plump rabbit was nibbling on a tuft of grass, and it hadn't even spotted Whitepaw. She crouched down and stalked quickly towards it. The rabbit lifted its head in alarm, but Whitepaw leaped for it. The rabbit dashed off and Whitepaw gave chase. She was about to catch it before a ginger blur hurtled through the air and pounced on the rabbit.

"That was_ my_ prey!" Whitepaw hissed, unsheathing her claws. Her gray leader appeared from the bushes behind her and Whitepaw glared at the intruder.

"Well, obviously not, as _I'm_ the one to catch this. You have plenty of space to catch prey. Two cats can't possibly catch _that_ much!" the ginger tom snorted. Stonestar bristled and unsheathed her claws.

"Two cats?! _Two cats?!_ No, rogue. Many, many cats live on this territory, and you'd be dead if you ran into even a single patrol!" Stonestar snarled, and the ginger tom's eyes widened.

"Well, sorry!" he said, dropping the rabbit.

"You should have scented the borders! What do you want, anyways?" Whitepaw hissed, crouching low, her muscles tense.

"N-Nothing! J-Just some food and shelter! My name is Light," the tom said, bowing his head.

"I am Stonestar, and this is my apprentice, Whitepaw. Where do you come from, Light?" Stonestar mewed, and Whitepaw backed up to sit by her leader Stonestar sat as well, but her claws remained unsheathed.

"I come from far past the Nofur development. I was a housecat before my Nofur died and left me alone. I have hunted for myself since I was small. You wouldn't mind if I stayed here a few days?" Light said hopefully.

"I don't know if you should stay on the territory. Maybe you should come back to camp," Stonestar gazed at Light and Whitepaw noticed how her eyes lingered on his muscles and thin body.

"You would do that? Might I stay with you?!" Light exclaimed, his ears pricked up for the first time. Whitepaw noticed that one of them was shredded down to his head.

"I would have to ask my Clan. But you may get food for now," Stonestar mewed. _He seems like he would be a good asset to MoonClan... but I don't know what they'll think... Oh, wait 'till Leafpaw hears!_

**Well, what do you think of Light? Should he stay? Should he not? I really have no idea what to do with him, so I NEED you to tell me!!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Blech... this chapter is SO short! Oh well, you'll have to deal with it, cause I couldn't think of anything better! Thanks to flareon200, Swiftpaw of WindClan, XStormcloudX, Whitestar, and XxXxSkyheartxXxX for reviewing!**

**DISCLAIMER: Too lazy to think of anything else... Don't own warriors.  
**

"Whitepaw, you can do better than that!" Stonestar called, her tail twitching. It had been three moons since Whitepaw had found Light on MoonClan territory. Now, the tom was known as Lightwhisker. He was battling with Whitepaw at the moment, and Stonestar was watching.

_I'll show her!_ Whitepaw thought angrily. She crouched down and immediately thought of Leafpaw and the first battle technique that he had taught her. She focused her eyes on Lightwhisker's right shoulder, seeing a large boulder just behind him on his left. Leaping, she grinned evilly when Lightwhisker dodged to the left. Whitepaw's paws battered Lightwhisker's back before she pushed off of him and landed on the boulder. Lightwhisker fell to the ground with a huff.

Whitepaw pushed off the boulder and rammed into Lightwhisker, battering him with sheathed paws. He tried to stand, but Whitepaw put a paw at his throat, grinning.

"Great job, Whitepaw, Lightwhisker!" Stonestar praised. Whitepaw stepped back and let Lightwhisker up.

"Wow, I've never seen anything like that!" Lightwhisker mewed, shaking his fur. Whitepaw grinned.

"So that means that I get first choice of fresh-kill tonight?" Whitepaw asked eagerly when Stonestar padded up.

"Sure. Make sure you take some to the elders after you've eaten," Stonestar mewed, and Whitepaw nodded, her long tail flicking back and forth.

"Let's head back to camp," Lightwhisker said, panting. Whitepaw realized that she too was exhausted. Stonestar nodded and the trio padded back to the cave.

Flowerfur and Fleetfoot sat by the fresh-kill pile, sharing prey. Whitepaw chuckled, _Obviously they are happy!_

"All cats that can catch their own prey gather here beneath the cave ledge for a clan meeting!" Stonestar's voice rang through the cavern. Whitepaw looked up, confused. _Okay, I'm definitely not becoming a warrior yet.... then what?_

"It is time to name a new warrior! Twigpaw, please step forward." Stonestar called, and her son obeyed.

"I call upon SkyClan to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of the warrior code and I commend him as a warrior in SkyClan's favor. Twigpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" Whitepaw was sad that she wouldn't be a warrior for a while, but was happy for Twigpaw. He had been her friend when she wasn't with Leafpaw.

"I do," Twigpaw said steadily. Whitepaw admired the tom for staying so calm.

"Then I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you shall be known as Twigclaw! Do your best to be a great warrior," Stonestar leaped down from the cave ledge and touched her nose to Twigclaw's head. He licked her shoulder respectfully.

"Twigclaw! Twigclaw! Twigclaw!" The clan called out, and Whitepaw joined in. Twigclaw grinned widely.

"You will sit in a silent vigil tonight. A senior warrior will tell you when you may leave your post," Stonestar mewed, her blue eyes ecstatic for her son.

"Congratulations, Twigclaw," Whitepaw mewed, padding up to her friend. He nodded solemnly.

"Your vigil hasn't started yet!" Whitepaw teased.

"Er.... right," Twigclaw mewed. Whitepaw laughed and padded up to the fresh kill pile She grabbed a large and plump thrush from the pile and dragged it to her normal spot. Taking a bite, she spit out the feathers and swallowed the meat gratefully.

_-_-__-

"Leafpaw? Are you here?" Whitepaw whispered, opening her mouth to scent the air. She barely caught a whiff of his scent before she was bowled over.

"Ha! I surprised ya, huh?" Leafpaw asked. Whitepaw sighed and pushed her brother off.

"Twigpaw was made an apprentice. He's Twigclaw now," Whitepaw informed Leafpaw.

"Cool! I'd tell you to congratulate him for me, but.. well we're not supposed to be meeting," Leafpaw mewed, rolling around in the leaves.

"What are you doing?!" Whitepaw asked.

"Hiding my scent," her brother said simply.

"Okay......" Whitepaw said. "What's new in DuskClan?"

"Well, Darkstar is strutting around like he rules the world. I think his mate is going to have kits," Leafpaw said, sitting up and licking his tawny-brown tail.

"Who's his mate?" Whitepaw asked, curious. She had always liked to know those type of things.

"A pretty tabby named Shiningpelt," Leafpaw said. "Hey, Whitepaw, have you ever thought about having kits one day?"

"Why, is there a she-cat that you like?" Whitepaw prodded Leafpaw's side with her paw. He snorted.

"No, I just figured that you liked Twigclaw! I mean, seriously! Every time you talk about him, it's like you admire him or something!" Leafpaw said.

"Hey! That's not very fair, you know. And, it's not like there are any other toms that are my age!" Whitepaw complained, turning her back on Leafpaw.

"Well, I just wondered! You always seem so interested in kits and such." Whitepaw laughed at Leafpaw's remark.

"Well, it's kind of fun to play with kits! I think they're cute, but I don't think that having kits would be very helpful when I'm doing all I can to be a good warrior," Whitepaw said.

"It is the duty of she-cats to have kits to make the clan strong, you know," Leafpaw pointed out.

Whitepaw leaped up, pelt bristling, "If you think that all we she-cats are good for is producing kits, then I'll teach you something!"

"Relax, Whitepaw!" Leafpaw mewed, standing as well.

"No, I will not relax! We can fight just as good as you toms can!" Whitepaw snarled. Leafpaw shrugged.

"I'm going back to DuskClan. If you're going to be defensive, then maybe you should have half a moon to calm down!" Leafpaw growled and raced across the border. Whitepaw hissed angrily and curled her tail around her paws.

"What was that all about?" Whitepaw spun around, her eyes wide, fearing the worst.

"L-Lightwhisker!" she exclaimed.


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay.. that took forever to update.. but all you reviewers took forever to review! Seriously! Oh well, this chapter spans a longer time, and I had no ideas, so I made it up as I went! Thanks to Moonstreak1, XStormcloudX, Swiftpaw of WindClan, and xXxXSkyheartXxXx for reviewing, and extra thanks to Moonstreak1 for the cat names(which will be used!)**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Warriors.. don't own Phantom of the Opera, Don't own a lot of stuff...  
**

Whitepaw gaped at Lightwhisker as he sat down next to her. "W-What are you doing here?!" she asked, completely shocked.

"Talking to you. Who was that?" Lightwhisker asked, a simple, trusting smile on his face.

"Leafpaw... He's my..." Whitepaw trailed off.

"Mate? You're a little young for that, aren't you?"

"MATE?! No, he's my brother!" Whitepaw exclaimed, her eyes wide with horror. Her fur was fluffed up, her tail lashing wildly.

"Ah, I see. Stonestar told me that you were feeling rather confused about your brother. I was not aware, though, that you were allowed to meet him. I thought that the warrior code forbid having relationships outside of the clan!" Lightwhisker drew his tongue over his paw, watching Whitepaw with curiosity.

"Well, Leafpaw is my brother! Surely I'm allowed to talk to him! Also, it's not that bad! We've agreed that if we ever have to face each other in battle, we'll just attack another cat!" Whitepaw said, trying desperately to stare at the rock in front of her. She was desperate that Lightwhisker not learn more than he needed to.

"Ah, but then you'll be attacking each other's clanmates!" Lightwhisker said.

"So? We won't kill them!" Whitepaw hissed, standing. "You don't have the right to intrude anyways! I am perfectly safe within MoonClan territory! You are just a loner! You don't belong here!" Whitepaw snarled, unsheathed her claws, and seriously considered swiping them across his face. She decided against it and raced off into the trees.

She didn't care where she went, only so long as it was away from Lightwhisker. Blinded by fury, she dug her claws into the ground, tearing dirt up along with moss, grass, ferns, etcetera.

What did he care that she was talking with her brother?! Leafpaw was her only friend, and she would stick by his side! MoonClan had always seemed to regard her with distaste! She was an outcast in MoonClan. Leafpaw was her friend, her family! Even her mother didn't care about her!

Whitepaw continued to race through the forest, barely noticing when she came upon the gathering place. A cat was sitting there, his tail rump wriggling. He pounced and sat up, staring cross eyed at his nose.

Whitepaw unsheathed her claws again and began to back away. She turned to the forest and raced back to camp. Passing Stormflight, she hissed angrily under her breath and stalked into the now empty apprentice's den. Collapsing in her nest, Whitepaw tried not to think about Lightwhisker.

_What do I care if he is offended?! He is nothing but a nosy fool!! _With thoughts like that, Whitepaw fell into a dreamless sleep.

She awoke with someone prodding her side. Opening her eyes, she saw Twigclaw prodding her. "Hey, Whitepaw, come on! We have dawn patrol!" She stretched and padded out of the apprentice's den, looking longingly at the fresh-kill pile. Seeing the other members of the patrol waiting, Whitepaw stalked past it, feeling her stomach protest.

"We're patroling the DuskClan border," Fleetfoot announced. Whitepaw's heart fluttered with excitement, and she followed the patrol out of the camp.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**Four moons later**

"Whitepaw, come on!" Stonestar called, and Whitepaw dashed forward to keep up with her mentor. Over the last four moons, she had grown strong and slim. Her fur had become sleeker still, and she was feeling great.

Her friendship with Leafpaw had prospered, and she had learned much from him. Her relationship with Lightwhisker had remained distant and cold. But, she was going to become a warrior soon, and that didn't really matter.

"Alright, now that we have caught up with the patrol, what can you scent?" Stonestar asked. Whitepaw lifted her head.

"Not much. A squirrel, a couple mice, but other than that..." she shrugged. Stonestar nodded, and padded onwards.

That night, Whitepaw snuck out of the camp to meet with her brother. "Hey, Leafpaw," she mewed when she reached the traditional meeting spot.

"Hey! How's life?" Leafpaw asked, sitting next to his sister.

"Fine. I know we've takled about this before, but you still consider MoonClan family, right?"

"Of course! What a silly question! I would never hurt MoonClan unless well.. you know," Leafpaw said, and Whitepaw nodded at his sincere voice. She believed him. Completely.

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know.. it's just been bugging me," Whitepaw admitted.

"Oh well, Whitepaw, I want you to meet someone," Leafpaw mewed, standing and padding off a little ways into DuskClan territory. He motioned with his tail for Whitepaw to follow and she did.

For the first time in her life, she stepped over the DuskClan border. Mostly, it was Leafpaw who crossed the border, or they just sat on opposite sides, chatting. A small voice nagged Whitepaw, but she ignored it.

They continued into DuskClan territoy, and Whitepaw noted that though it seemed barren from across the MoonClan border, it was actually full of life. The plants were smaller, but they were abundant, living in the shade of rocks, or in crevices.

"Whitepaw, this is Moonpaw," Leafpaw mewed, and Whitepaw gaped at the silvery she-cat. She had a black stripe running from her forehead to her nose and bright green eyes.

"Hello, Whitepaw! Leafpaw has told me a lot about you," Moonpaw mewed. Whitepaw dipped her head respectfully, then looked questioningly at Leafpaw.

"Well... we're going to become mates when we take our warrior names," Leafpaw explained, shuffling her paws.

"Oh..." Whitepaw realized that Leafpaw's warrior ceremony must have not been far off either, and that he was old enough for that, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" Moonpaw beamed at Whitepaw, and the white she-cat grinned. _I could get used to her!_

"Whitepaw, you'd better head back to camp, before Stonestar or Darkstar finds you," Leafpaw said, raising his head and looking around.

"Yes, or you'd be in big trouble," a deep voice rumbled. Whitepaw's hackles rose, and she saw Moonpaw's eyes widen.

"D-Darkstar!" Leafpaw exclaimed, his mew filled with terror.

"You have quite a bit of explaining to do, Leafpaw. And you, MoonClanner, had better come with me," Darkstar said. Whitepaw turned around and looked the leader in the eyes. He was much larger than Stonestar or Thornclaw, and his eyes were cold.

_Great SkyClan! Oh, please, if you're there, let me live through this!_ Whitepaw begged her warrior ancestors. A single star twinkled coldly down upon her and she shivered.

"You had better hope that you have a good explanation for this, if you don't, you'll be killed," Darkstar hissed, unsheathing his beyond sharp claws.

Moonpaw and Leafpaw began to pad back to camp, Darkstar in the lead. Whitepaw followed, her tail dragging in the dirt. Her heart was tight with fear.

_What is he going to do to me?!_ She clenched her teeth and plodded onward, trying to remain calm.

Leafpaw looked back at her, and Whitepaw saw what was reflected in her own heart. He was scared. Her hopes fell.

"Well, at least Stonestar can have a better apprentice once I'm dead," Whitepaw whispered.

_-_-_-_-__---

Back in MoonClan territory, a cat thrashed restlessly in its nest. _A frosty white will meet a falling leaf and the clans will never be the same again. Only through dawn can the white frost shine...._

The gray leader's eyes flew open and she looked around. "Great SkyClan... what have we done?"

**Review!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry for the long update! I was busy and had homework, and never really felt inspired for this story... but I have it up and I hope that I will update faster this time. Thanks to flareon200, Whitestar, XStormcloudX, Moonstreak1, and XxXxSkyheartxXxX for reviewing! **

**DISCLAIMER: Um... I don't own Warriors...? That is a statement and not a question  
**

Whitepaw stared up at the sky, her eyes searching for any star, any ray of moonlight... anything. She had been told by Darkstar to stay here. He assured her that she would be well taken care of, but she couldn't leave. _Prisoner...._ Whitepaw had spat the word at Darkstar's paws, but he scoffed. _No, dear white one... just... not allowed to leave!_ Whitepaw blinked sadly, hoping with all her heart that Stonestar was there to comfort her.

She had never been really close to her mother, and when Stonestar had taken her on as an apprentice, Whitepaw hated her leader with a passion. But over the moons she had trained, Whitepaw had inevitably grown closer to her leader. Stonestar wasn't a mother to her... she was nothing more than a friend. A great friend. A friend that would know what to say in a situation like the one Whitepaw was in.

"W-Whitepaw?" Whitepaw turned and faced her brother. He flinched at her eyes. They glittered with fear, with anger, but most of all, with hopelessness. "I brought you something to eat..." Leafpaw trailed off, nudging a rock mouse towards her.

"Right.." Whitepaw murmured, turning back to the clouded sky. She felt Leafpaw sit beside her.

"I don't know how Darkstar found out. I was extremely careful to make sure that no one in DuskClan besides Moonpaw knew we were going to meet."

"Maybe... Maybe Moonpaw told.." Whitepaw whispered, giving up on her search for a sign of hope and hanging her head. Her pelt was dull as she hadn't groomed it since she arrived at the DuskClan camp.

Leafpaw said nothing, but the white apprentice knew that he was considering that she was right. Her mind went over the cats she might not see again. Stonestar. Stripedthoughts. Twigclaw. Lightwhisker.... She sighed. Had the new warrior told Stonestar of her meetings with Leafpaw? _I trust Lightwhisker... he'll just propose they follow my scent if anything.._

"Dear Whitepaw, do not worry! We will make you a full DuskClan warrior in no time!" Darkstar mewed. Whitepaw unsheathed her claws and spun around, her eyes full of anger and sadness and distrust.

"No."

"Excuse me?" Darkstar asked, amused.

"No. No. NO!" Whitepaw snarled. "I will not join DuskClan, though I respect it as much as any clan. I would love more than anything to be in the same clan as my brother once again, but I will _never_ join DuskClan. I have seen how you treat your clanmates. _You will not gather another slave in me_."

"Fine. But you still cannot leave. If you are not going to be a warrior, then we will let you starve. Unless you agree to something else..." Darkstar sneered, and Whitepaw swiped her claws at the dark leader. He snarled in anger and stalked off.

"Whitepaw... Darkstar isn't that bad! You would be better to join DuskClan!" Leafpaw begged. Whitepaw turned on him, teeth bared, eyes narrowed, but still filled with depression.

"Do you not believe that my clan will not come for me?! I know that they would fight for me! I know that they care about me! They will come!" Whitepaw choked, digging her claws into the ground. Leafpaw blinked calmly.

"They did not come for me," he whispered, stood, and walked off. Whitepaw stared in shock at her brother. _H-He's right....._

"No... they wouldn't leave me here to die?" _Would they?_

__--_-_-_-_-______----__--__

Whitepaw stared at her paws, blinking slowly. Her thoughts were wrapped up in what Leafpaw had said the night before. She desperately hoped for a whiff of MoonClan, but so far, none had come. Then again, the wind was blowing in the wrong direction for that.

"Darkstar. I need my apprentice back," Whitepaw jumped and spun around. Stonestar stood calmly in the center of the DuskClan camp, flanked by Rainsight and Thornclaw.

"Your _apprentice_ was trespassing on DuskClan territory!" Darkstar hissed. _Liar!_ Whitepaw screamed mentally. She walked up to Stonestar and stood behind her, trying not to let her emotions betray her.

"That does not give you the right to keep her against her will. Do not do this to MoonClan ever again," Stonestar turned and led her patrol out of the DuskClan camp. Whitepaw followed, her tail low.

Once they were out of earshot, she asked timidly, "Are you mad at me?"

Stonestar continued walking, "No, Whitepaw. You were meeting with Leafpaw. I-I'm sorry. I know how much you cared about your brother. I shouldn't have acted the way I did when you talked about him. I understand why you were meeting with him. No, I'm not mad at you. It's you who should be angry at me!"

Whitepaw gaped at her leader. "... I-I'm not mad. I'm just glad that you came for me." She could see the border in sight and a weight lifted from her shoulders. When they were safely across, Stonestar threw herself at Whitepaw and began grooming her apprentice.

"I'm sorry," she mewed. Whitepaw purred softly as a sign of forgiveness. Thornclaw smiled and Rainsight helped Stonestar get the matts out of Whitepaw's fur.

"You will _always_ have cats in MoonClan that care for you, no matter what happens," Rainsight mewed, and Stonestar stiffened. _Does she expect me to go running off to DuskClan? _Whitepaw purred louder and Stonestar smiled.

"Come on, let's get back to camp." Whitepaw nodded and stood, feeling the exhaustion of having not slept the night before. She was ready to curl up in her nest and fall asleep.

_-_-_-____-_-_-_-_-_--

Whitepaw yawned and stretched. She padded out of the apprentice's den, blinking the sleep off. She knew that it was almost sunhigh, as Rainsight said that she would probably sleep longer than usual after the shock. She saw Stripedthoughts sitting by the fresh-kill pile, but ignored her. Grabbing a mouse, Whitepaw settled down to eat.

"Whitepaw!" Stripedthoughts rushed over and pressed up against her daughter. Whitepaw just took a bite of her mouse.

"Don't ever worry me like that again! I couldn't bare to lose my last connection to--" Whitepaw's mother stopped, her eyes widening.

"Won't lose your last connection to who? Your mate? The one that abandoned you?" Whitepaw asked venemously, suddenly feeling all her anger at her mother. She had grown up without a father, knowing that he didn't come from MoonClan. Her pelt was too different to be anything like anyone that she knew.

"Whitepaw..." Stripedthoughts murmured. "My daughter!"

"You may have birthed me, but you haven't even given me a clue as to who my father is! You never cared. You never wanted me to do anything, or at least, you never said you had high hopes for me!" Whitepaw snarled, abandoning her mouse. Stripedthoughts stared at her with wide eyes.

"I noticed that _you _weren't with the patrol that came to get me from DuskClan. So, what do you care? I'm not your daughter. You may have birthed me, but you are not my mother!" Whitepaw padded off, her tail lashing. She stalked out of camp and into the forest, heading unconsciously towards the training area.

She sighed and began practicing her battle moves on a small bush. Someone chuckled behind her.

"That bush is going to feel that tomorrow," Stonestar purred. Whitepaw sighed and sat down.

"I-I just feel so angry," Whitepaw said, almost daring Stonestar to defy her.

"Don't worry, I understand," Stonestar mewed quietly and sat beside Whitepaw. "I was once like you. I felt betrayed by the ones I cared about. That is what led me to go to DawnClan. Whitepaw, you'll figure it out, I promise."

"I hope so. I feel so useless!" Whitepaw sighed.

Stonestar laughed and Whitepaw gaped at her leader. "SkyClan gave you life so that you would NOT feel that you were useless. Now, come and train. I promise that your life will be sorted out."

**Please, review! If you do, I might update faster**


	10. Chapter 9

**OH MY GOSH!!! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN TWO MONTHS!!! I had serious writers block, and I have been so busy with school and drama and violin. I am so sorry!!! I thank every single one of my reviewers from the bottom of my heart! By the way, first person to review gets to name mystery cat! Please, tell me what you think and if you hate me or not!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors  
**

Whitepaw sighed and picked up her prey. She had been assessed by Stonestar, and was told to bring her prey back to camp. The forest around her was silent, the leaves unmoving. Not even the rustle of undergrowth was to be heard. Whitepaw flicked her tail back and forth, agitated. Her eyes showed her fear, though her ears were pricked. Picking up the pace, Whitepaw raced back to camp, her pelt prickled.

"Whitepaw? You look like you've just had a run," Lightwhisker mewed. Whitepaw dropped her prey on the fresh-kill pile and stared at the ginger tom. She flicked her ears back and forth and shook her head.

"Hey, what's going on?" Lightwhisker asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine," Whitepaw mewed, padding off to a secluded corner. She sniffed the air, still searching for some sign that something was amiss and began grooming herself. Her rhythmic rasps sent Whitepaw into a sort of stupor. She let instinct take over, not really thinking.

"Whitepaw!" Twigclaw's stern voice sounded close to Whitepaw's ears. She jumped into the air, tail bristling, claws unsheathed. "Whoa, don't flay me!"

"What are you doing?!" Whitepaw asked, her voice high. Twigclaw's eyes glittered with amusement.

"I came over here to tell you that you've got dawn patrol." Twigclaw padded off, his brown tail flicking. Whitepaw shook herself and stared after the warrior. She tried to compose herself, but Stonestar reached her first.

"A little moonstruck?" she asked, sitting next to her apprentice.

"Huh? What?" Whitepaw mewed, licking her paw. She hissed in anger as she pricked her tongue on her half sheathed claw.

"You and Twigclaw!" Stonestar laughed. Whitepaw shook her head.

"No, he just scared me."

"Alright then, you beli--" She was cut off as a fierce yowling echoed throughout the cave. Darkstar and a large patrol of cats were standing in the entrance of the cave.

"You've wronged me too many times. Now it's your turn to pay, MoonClan!" With another fierce yowl, Darkstar leaped into the camp. His warriors surged forward, their paws flashing in the sunlight. Whitepaw gaped at the cats, her white pelt standing out like a beacon. A tabby warrior leaped for her, an evil grin on his face.

"Hello, pretty! Feel like dying?" His claws met Whitepaw's muzzle, and she reeled in pain, eyes blazing.

"You wish," she hissed. The sleek she-cat leaped for him and she clawed his side, landing just behind the warrior. Leaping again, she landed on his back and battered him fiercely. The cat yowled in pain and leaped into the air, knocking Whitepaw off. They tousled on the ground before Whitepaw bit his hind paw fiercely and sent him running.

She barely had time to regain herself before two other cats leaped for her. Whitepaw lunged for one and was pulled back by the other. The warrior had grabbed her tail with their jaws and Whitepaw yowled in pain. She snarled in fury and leaped into the air. The two warriors looked up in confusion, and Whitepaw landed with her claws on one of their faces. The other hissed in shock. The lean white cat lunged for the other with her claws unsheathed.

"Whitepaw!" Stonestar yowled. The leader leaped for one of the two warriors attacking Whitepaw. The DuskClanner screeched in pain and lashed out at Stonestar. Whitepaw tried to help, but was held back by the other. They grinned, their eyes narrowed.

"I've got you cornered, white one. You must be afraid, no? Well you have a right. Die."

"Never," Whitepaw snarled. She saw that she had indeed been backed into a corner. The stone wall felt cold against her back, and she lashed out at the warrior. Looking around desperately, Whitepaw saw a narrow ledge above her. She jumped up, clawing desperately at the loose rock. Her opponent lunged for her and brought her back down with their claws. Whitepaw yowled in pain.

"Whitepaw, no!" A brownish shape flashed before her eyes, and suddenly, Whitepaw's assailant was gone. She leaped up to the ledge, breathing hard. Lightwhisker hissed at the warrior, clawing at their face.

Whitepaw took her chance to look around. The MoonClan cave floor was spotted with blood, though she could not tell whether or not it was mostly MoonClan or DuskClan. There were many tangles of cats throughout the cave, and Whitepaw noticed that there were usually three to four DuskClan cats to a MoonClan cat. Rainsight was protecting the medicine cat den, and Twigclaw the nursery. Fleetfoot and Stormflight were battling side by side, their fangs bared in a snarl. Stonestar had sent her attacker running, and was leaping for another. She fought twice as hard as any other warrior, knowing that she had more lives to give.

Stripedthoughts was battling with a tawny tom, being beaten fiercely. Whitepaw narrowed her eyes, trying to see who her mother was battling. She yowled in horror, making Lightwhisker falter, as she realized who it was.

Whitepaw leaped down from the ledge, and raced through the throng of cats, clawing those who wouldn't get out of her way until she reached her mother. Leafpaw was battering Stripedthoughts, a malicious grin on his face.

"You worthless piece of crowfood! You wouldn't even come and say hello to your _son_. You won't tell Whitepaw who our father is! You don't deserve to be a mother!"

"Leafpaw!" Whitepaw snarled, baring her teeth. She dug her claws into the cave floor, tensing her muscles. Pushing off the stone with her back paws, she knocked Leafpaw off of Stripedthoughts, burrowing her teeth in his scruff.

"Whitepaw! Why are you attacking me? We promised!" Leafpaw hissed, batting at his sister with sheathed claws. Whitepaw snarled in return and raked her claws down Leafpaw's face, causing blood to swell from the wounds.

"That was before I knew you were a lier! You fool!" Whitepaw screeched, and pushed Leafpaw to the ground, pinning him there. He thrust himself upwards, knocking her off of him.

"Whitepaw, please! You know that she was never a good mother! You've told me that before! I was only trying to do what was best for us!"

"Liar!" Whitepaw hissed, "You never cared. You just wanted to use me so that you could plan out this attack with Darkstar! You wanted me to be your _spy_. I swear upon SkyClan, you will never, ever, use me again!" Whitepaw lunged for her brother, aiming for his throat. She sank her teeth into his skin and dug her claws into his shoulder. He battered at her chest.

Whitepaw let go of him, yowling in pain. She jumped back, anger apparent in her eyes. Leafpaw was breathing heavily, his fangs smeared with blood.

"You will regret the day that you ever decided to do wrong against me!" Whitepaw hissed. She lunged for Leafpaw again, about to swipe at his throat. Somebody pushed her back, and Whitepaw snarled her fury. Stonestar yowled in anger.

"Stop! You will never set paw on MoonClan territory again, understand me?!" She stuck her muzzle in Leafpaw's face, snapping her jaws. "You have betrayed your family, and your friend. You shall perish if you ever think that you could come here! You will not die this day, but you will think upon what you have done. You will regret this. MoonClan is now your enemy. Leave, and never return!" Stonestar glared at Leafpaw and he looked up at her with fear in his eyes. He ran out of the cave, and most of the DuskClan warriors followed. Darkstar stood at the entrance for a heart beat longer, his eyes narrowed. Then, he too leaped into the forest.

"Fleetfoot, Thornclaw, make sure they get off of our territory. Take two others with you." Stonestar leaped up onto the cave-ledge, her eyes blazing.

"Today, DuskClan attacked. You all have fought bravely. If there are any critical wounds, go to Rainsight immediately, if you are able to wait a bit, please do." Most of the cats stayed, looking up at Stonestar. A few that were bleeding terribly went to the medicine cat den.

"Today, we are gathered here to name a new warrior. Whitepaw, you have fought with bravery and courage. You have fought the toughest enemy; one you know well. I'm sorry that you have had to fight Leafpaw. But SkyClan honors you for your courage, and so I ask you this. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

Whitepaw blinked, shocked, and confused, and barely whispered, "I do."

Stonestar nodded, and leaped down from the cave-ledge. "Then from this day forward, you shall be known as Whitefrost! We welcome you as a full warrior of MoonClan!"

Whitefrost nodded, her eyes swimming with joy. The Clan shouted her name, a few, such as Twigclaw, Lightwhisker, and Windsong, came to press their noses against her fur.

"Whitefrost! Whitefrost!" the newly named warrior basked in the praise before Rainsight walked up to her.

"You have to get your wounds cleaned and dressed. Come with me." Whitefrost nodded, padding to the medicine cat den.

Suddenly, a shadow blocked the entrance to the cave. Whitepaw turned and saw a great white cat standing there. He had a few tawny stripes, but was mostly white.

"Who are you?!" Flowerpelt snarled.

"My daughter!" he cried, staring straight at the bloodied white cat. "My daughter!"

**Please, review, and don't hate me!**


	11. Chapter 10

Whitefrost stared at the great white cat that was slowly padding towards her. He had broad shoulders and was very lean. A rogue if she ever saw one. Stonestar bared her teeth and planted herself in front of him.

"Who are you?!" Stonestar snarled. Whitefrost blinked, and stared openly at the cat that claimed to be her father.

"I am Tree. Let me speak to my daughter!" Tree practically yowled. His eyes were wide with anxiety, and Stonestar finally let him pass. Whitefrost held her ground, but unsheathed her claws just in case. Her leader and Rainsight came to sit at her side. Obviously, Tree didn't like Whitefrost's extra company.

"Snow!" he whispered.

"Whitefrost," she corrected, a snarl plain on her voice. Whitefrost folder her ears back and glared at Tree. He sat down, pain open on his face.

"I-...." he began, then stopped. Twigclaw padded over, standing a few rabbit hops away from Whitefrost.

"Can we talk? The great white cat asked, green eyes wide and anxious. Whitefrost looked at Stonestar, her gray pelt bristling. Her leader seemed to be reluctant to even have this cat in her camp. Whitefrost's gaze moved to Twigclaw. He was calm, but Whitefrost could see a hint of doubt in his pose.

Her eyes wandered to one more cat. Her mother. Stripedthoughts was sitting in the entrance to the medicine cat den, alarm showing in everything she did. Her mother didn't know what to make of Whitefrost's father coming back.

"Fine," Whitefrost snarled, standing, claws still unsheathed. Tree grinned, and motioned with his tail towards the forest. Whitefrost took the lead, anger coursing through her veins. She felt anger towards her father, for showing up at this point, when her life was in turmoil. She felt anger towards her mother, for not explaining about Tree before now. She felt anger towards Leafpaw, for betraying her, now, when she needed him the most. Mostly, though, she felt anger towards herself, for needing another to help her.

Whitefrost wanted to be strong, wanted to not need anyone else. She didn't want to fall apart before everyone she knew and held dear. _SkyClan! You brought this upon me, help me now! _

When they were far enough into the forest, Whitefrost stopped. Tree made himself comfortable and wrapped his tail around his paws. Now that they were away from the other cats, he seemed to have grown in stature, holding himself proud. No longer were his eyes desperate and wide, now they were vain and narrowed.

"Well," Whitefrost spat, "you wanted to talk. Do so, before I decide to flay your pelt!"

"Hmph. As if you could," Tree scoffed. Whitefrost unsheathed her claws as far as they could go, just so she could be ready.

"Well, Snow. I guess I'll begin from the beginning. I met your mother when she was on one of those... patrols. I convinced her to come with me, and she fell in love with me. She never left her _precious_ clan for long, only sneaking off to see me when she could. I did not love her, but made her believe that I did. Having someone blind to anything bad about me was.. useful. See, I'm the leader of a group of cats that roam the alleyways of the cities. We've been tired of roaming for a while, and when your mother came along, she seemed to be the key to taking over the forest. After a while, she seemed to realize what she had done, and began seeing me less and less. Unfortunately, she was already pregnant with you. I realized that my plan of taking over this land would never work, as there were too many cats living there." Tree paused, and Whitefrost tensed.

"Well, Snow. I never met you before now. I name you Snow because your fur is the color of snow, as mine is. You should be glad that you are kin to one of such power! Join me, and together, we will become the most powerful cats in the whole city! Those here will tremble in fear when they hear our names. I don't want to take over... I just want to cause a bloodbath. I want discord. I want chaos. I want _war_."

Whitefrost lunged for Tree, his visions spreading before her eyes. She couldn't let him throw the Clans into war. The great cat dodged her attack and swiped his claws at her. Whitefrost let out a growl. She realized that stopping her father would be difficult. She was still barely a warrior, and had just been in a battle. And she was alone.

There was no Lightwhisker to protect her, no Twigclaw to defend her back. No Stonestar to step between her and her greatest enemy. No Rainsight to bind her wounds when she was near death. Whitefrost was alone, on her own territory, facing a great enemy.

The white cat began weaving back and forth, focusing her eyes on Tree's right shoulder. He tensed, and Whitefrost could see that he wasn't going to fall for her feint. She lunged, no feint. When Tree stepped right, she collided with his powerful shoulder, digging her claws into Tree's thick fur and feeling blood well up between her claws. She pulled downward, hoping to slice through his muscle. It didn't work.

"Give up, pathetic one, and I will spare you. You can become my slave. You will cower before me, like the pathetic mouse you are."

Tree's taunting was getting to Whitefrost, and she was panting heavily. Her wounds from earlier stung, and the newly-named warrior felt hopeless. _SkyClan! Save me! I can't be killed by this... blood-thirsty creature! I have to become a great warrior! Please!_ Whitefrost begged her ancestors, only hoping they would answer.

She lunged again, and Tree raised a paw. He sent Whitefrost reeling with a blow to her head. She could feel blood trickling down her face onto the forest floor. She struggled to get up, but her already tired muscles failed her. Tree stepped over to her and raised his paw. Whitefrost saw his claws gleaming in the sunlight.

A shadow passed over Tree's paw and slammed the great cat onto the ground. Whitefrost looked up and saw Lightwhisker crouching in front of her, his teeth bared in a vicious snarl.

"L-Lightwhisker!" Whitefrost cried out. He nodded, his eyes never leaving Tree's. She struggled to her paws and moved to stand by her friend.

Tree sneered at Lightwhisker, "Oh, so _this_ is where you ran off to, Light. Found yourself a girl. No wonder you never came back after I sent you out. As a traitor, you will die alongside my pathetic daughter!"

Lightwhisker let out a ferocious yowl. "Whitefrost is _not_ pathetic!" He leaped into the air and landed on Tree's broad shoulders. Lightwhisker bit into Tree's ear, ripping upward and leaving the ear in shreds. Tree snarled in pain and rolled onto his back. Lightwhisker leapt off before Tree could reach the ground and landed squarely on his paws. He leaped for Tree and grabbed on of the great cat's paws in his mouth. Biting down hard, Lightwhisker tore through the pad on the bottom of Tree's paw.

Jumping backwards, Lightwhisker stood by Whitefrost, eyes gleaming with hatred and anger. Any cat would have been in unbearable pain, but Tree just seemed angrier. Whitefrost marveled, for all that she hated him, he was strong, at her father's strength.

Tree dashed forward and collided with Lightwhisker. The two rolled on the ground, exchanging blow for blow, bite for bite, scratch for scratch. Lightwhisker managed to rake his claws along Tree's belly before the white tom bit into Lightwhisker's right shoulder. The ginger tom cried out in pain and clawed at Tree with his hind paws.

Whitefrost leaped towards the two battling cats, and sunk her teeth into Tree's scruff. She dragged him off of Lightwhisker and bared her teeth.

Tree hissed, his teeth bared. "Lightwhisker, you idiot! You are too soft, getting caught up in this pathetic life, in this pathetic cat!"

Lightwhisker hissed at Tree, his tail fluffed out. "Whitefrost isn't pathetic! She's beautiful, and smart, and strong, and she's a better cat that you'll ever be! I can't believe I followed you for so long, you miserable piece of fox-dung!"

Tree snarled in fury and lunged for Lightwhisker. His teeth met the tom's throat and he ripped outward. Lightwhisker fell to the ground, the leaves flying into the air as his body hit the ground. Whitefrost watched with horror.

"No!" she yowled, disbelief striking her. She stared at Lightwhisker's body, barely aware that Tree was leaping for her. When his body hit her, she slammed into the ground, the wind knocked out of her. She let out a helpless cry and thrashed in Tree's grasp. Her claws flailed and she met flesh. Whitefrost dug her claws into Tree's skin, pulling herself out from under him. She turned and faced him. Tree was standing before her, few wounds on his body. She was exhausted, not sure her muscles would do as she asked. A thin tree was behind her father, and she crouched close to the ground.

Focusing on his right shoulder, Whitefrost tensed her muscles. She lunged forward, raking her claws across Tree's right side before landing on the tree. Immediately, she leaped back towards her father and landed on his back. Whitefrost clawed him mercilessly, jumping off just before Tree rolled to the ground. Standing up, Whitefrost panted heavily. She could feel her own blood dripping from her many wounds. Lightwhisker's body was off to one side and she snarled at the thought of his killing.

Tree smirked. "You can never defeat me. I am great. I am powerful. You are weak. You are nothing."

Whitefrost hissed, "You're wrong. I'm not nothing. I am MoonClan. I am a warrior!" She lunged for her father, claws unsheathed to their fullest extent. They ripped Tree's throat, and the great cat gasped. He began choking, his throat sliced to pieces. Whitefrost stared at him, her heart heavy. She didn't like killing, but she felt that if Tree had lived another day, he would have caused more chaos than this small battle.

As his last breath left him, Whitefrost turned away from Tree. She padded slowly towards Lightwhisker, limping slightly, panting heavily, exhausted. She let out a mournful yowl as she saw what was left of her friend. He was dead.

Too tired to move, Whitefrost flopped down, breathing ragged, and lay her head on Lightwhisker's flank. _I would clean the blood from your fur.. but I don't think I'm able to move..._ Whitefrost thought sadly. She blinked a few times, and then all became black.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Stonestar paced around the medicine cat den angrily. "Rainsight, what was I thinking?! Letting her go off on her own with a cat I wasn't even sure I trusted! And why didn't I realize what was going on when Lightwhisker ran after her?! Now, he's dead, and Whitefrost is barely holding on to life! She's only been a warrior for a day, and she was in a battle earlier, too! I'm surprised she's actually still alive after taking such a beating! Head injuries, muscles torn, paws rubbed raw, claws almost ripped out, I could go on!"

Rainsight watched with a sorrowful look on her face. "Stonestar, stop berating yourself. You couldn't have known what Tree was up to. Be glad that Whitefrost is still alive. And I'm sorry about Lightwhisker. He died the death of a great warrior."

Stonestar turned to her friend, eyes wide and scared, "I can't lose another apprentice! Rainsight, Rushpaw was too young, and now, if Whitefrost dies, I don't know what I'd do with myself!"

The gray medicine cat pressed herself up against Stonestar's side, "Stonestar, SkyClan wouldn't let anything bad happen if they did not mean for it to happen. You have to trust in your warrior ancestors."

Whitefrost gave a groan from where she was stretched out on the floor of the den. Her wounds were smothered with cobwebs, making her white fur seem to have gray spots. Rainsight rushed over and pressed some wet moss against Whitefrost's head injuries. The she-cat snapped her eyes open and looked around frantically.

"L-Lightwhisker!" she mewed, her voice rough.

Stonestar hung her head, "He's dead, Whitefrost."

"I didn't get to thank him for saving me.... I didn't get to say goodbye!" Whitefrost coughed. Rainsight gave her some wet moss and Whitefrost licked it gratefully.

"I'm sorry, Whitefrost," Stonestar murmured. "Lightwhisker was a great warrior, and he will be remembered by all in MoonClan. SkyClan will hold a place of honor for him. Of that, I am sure."

Whitefrost nodded, "I know." _Goodbye, Lightwhisker... Goodbye my dear friend..._

**Hey, sorry for the long update! I was busy with school and all the other excuses that I'm too lazy to type out. This is a longer chapter, cause I re-read A Star of Stone, and I realized how short those chapters were. So, I'm making up for it! And.. don't hate me for killing Lightwhisker... he interfered with my plot line....**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey, peoples! So.... y'all probably hate me cause it's been like four months since I updated.. but too bad. I've been busy like you peoples wouldn't believe. But now that I'm done with my Drama, and school is almost over, hopefully I'll update more often. **

**Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I don't own warriors.. there.**

Whitefrost wobbled on her paws. She was recovering from her battle, and her wounds were healing slowly.

"Rainsight, when will I be able to hunt again?!" she whined, pausing to rest her raw paws and lick her long white fur.

"When you stop complaining and heal. Until then, I'm keeping you in the medicine den," the medicine cat said over her back, mew muffled by herbs. Whitefrost made a face at her and continued to walk around.

She made her way uncertainly around camp, pausing every few steps to rest her paws and heaving sides. Whitefrost's head wound had healed already, as had her claws, but her side and paws were still sore. The white warrior looked up as a group of cats entered the cave. The sunhigh patrol was returning.

"Whitefrost!" Twigclaw called, bounding over to her. He looked at her wounds.

"They're getting there. IF Rainsight will let me get out of the medicine den eventually, I'll be able to get started on my warrior duties," Whitefrost complained. She began to groom the fur around the long scratches on her side and Twigclaw bent to help.

"I'm sure you'll get out of there pretty quickly. You're strong. Enough to have battled twice in one day and against someone twice your size!"

Whitefrost growled under her breath, somewhat happy that Twigclaw thought her strong. She was painfully aware that she had only been a warrior a day when she got herself injured and therefore wasn't really a true warrior. She hadn't been on any patrols, hadn't gotten to hunt, hadn't gotten to go to a Gathering as a warrior yet.

She let out a great sigh and lay on her uninjured side, letting Twigclaw's rthymic rasps calm her.

"Whitefrost! Twigclaw!" They both looked up and saw Stonestar coming toward them.

"Yes?" Whitefrost spat, angry at being cooped up. Stonestar cuffed her around the ears.

"I was just coming to make sure that you are not stressing yourself and to tell Twigclaw to fetch Rainsight some food," the gray leader mewed, ammusement lacing her voice.

Whitefrost stood, "I can do that." She picked up a sparrow and a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and walked slowly toward the medicine cat den.

Stonestar watched quietly and shook her head at her former apprentice. Twigclaw looked at his mother strangely.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Stonestar mewed, waving her tail as she walked away.

"Alright, Whitefrost, you can go back to the warrior's den. But make sure that if anything is strained or starts bleeding, come straight here!" Rainsight said strictly.

"Yes, Rainsight. I'll be careful," Whitefrost grinned, bouncing around the medicine cat. She bounded out of the den, running into Fleetfoot.

"Careful where you're going, Whitefrost," the older warrior chuckled. Whitefrost mewed an apology and ran off again, eager to make a true nest in the warrrior den. The white cat bounded inside and breathed in a lungful of the scents. She recognized them all. Fleetfoot, Stormflight, Twigclaw, and the others.

At the late hour, no one was in the den, so she chose a secluded patch and pulled some moss from a collection just outside the den. Whitefrost made a suitable nest then promised herself she'd collect feathers and what-nots later. For now, she wanted to go hunting.

Whitefrost made her way through the cave and to the entrance. No one had noticed her so far, so she figured that she'd be alright.

"Hmm... Stonestar will be proud if I bring back a nice pile of fresh-kill..." Whitefrost murmured to herself. She began to make her way through the undergrowth, pointedly avoiding the spot where she had battled Tree.

Eventually, she made it to a clearing where the prey scent was strong. Whitefrost sniffed the air and looked towards a mouse. It was nibbling on a seed, completely unawares of her presence. The warrior crouched and moved toward the prey, letting her training return to her mind. At the last moment, she pounced and swiftly captured the prey. Whitefrost exclaimed happily, burrying the mouse.

Suddenly, a gray creature streaked past her. Whitefrost was immediately on the rabbit's tail, lengthening her stride to catch the fast creature. They ran out into a clearing with a waterfall and the rabbit deftly climbed up the cliff. Whitefrost followed. She leaped onto the top of the cliff, killing the rabbit.

"How dare you hunt on our territory!" Whitefrost looked up and saw a brown cat towering over her. Behind him was a silver tabby and a tawny tom. Whitefrost cowered down in terror.

"I was chasing it over from MoonClan territory... I didn't realize that the waterfall cliff it was jumping up was the border! I-I'm sorry! Take the rabbit, it won't happen again!" the white she-cat mewed urgently. She pressed her slim body to the ground, her ears flat against her head. The brown tom bared his teeth and lifted a paw to strike her.

"Please!" Whitefrost whispered, eyes wide.

"Clawedstar, let her go. She didn't--" the silver tabby started. She was cut off by a loud screech of pain. All four cats straighted, Whitefrost in horror and fear, the others in surprise.

Immediately, Clawedstar and the other two turned tail toward the centre of DawnClan territory. Whitefrost could have run, but she felt that she needed to be there, by the DawnClanners' sides.

The cats raced through the long grass, barely making a noise as their paws flew over the ground. They ran onward, and Whitefrost was beginning to pant heavily. She hadn't been able to run for a while, so her muscles were sore. When they reached a dip in the ground, surrounded by stones, the group slowed down.

Inside the camp was a mass of writhing cats, none of which Whitefrost recognized. Clawedstar stared at the camp in fear, then straightened, letting out a fierce battle cry. Immediately, the patrol surged into the camp, and into the fray. Whitefrost hesitated, wondering if she should go back to MoonClan. Then, DuskClan scent hit her, and she snarled in anger. Despite her freshly healed injuries, Whitefrost bounded into the camp, launching herself at a DuskClan attacker.

It was obvious that the DawnClan cats were outnumbered, and that the DuskClanners weren't fighting fair. Whitefrost's opponent snarled in anger and malicious joy.

"Pretty girl, won't be much of a fighter, eh?" he laughed, leaping toward her, claws extended. Whitefrost fell back on instinct and ducked, letting the tom fly over her head. Then, she straightened and whirled around, catching him by surprise. Her claws raked the skin just over his eyes, and he screeched in alarm and fury.

The tom rammed into her side, and Whitefrost let out a scream of pain. He had reopned one of the worst wounds from her battle with her father, and it throbbed. She felt a black screen cover her vision and shook it off. Whitefrost turned and leaped past the cat, dragging her claws along his side. He gasped in pain and horror and fled, a long gash along his flank.

Whitefrost looked around and spotted a DuskClan she-cat slinking towards what she assumed was the nursery. Whitefrost gathered her muscles and jumped in front of the entrance. The queens inside let out screams of terror.

"I'm here to help," she panted, baring her teeth at the she-cat that was attacking the nursery. Whitefrost heard one of the queens give a heavy sigh of relief before the DuskClanner attacked. The she-cat leaped for Whitefrost's throat. Whitefrost reared up on her hind legs, catching her enemy across the face. She sprang towards the she-cat, digging her teeth into the enemy's flank, her back claws raking her belly.

The she-cat screeched in pain, going limp almost at once. Whitefrost stopped clawing the cat's belly, and her enemy sprang upwards, catching the white warrior with her claws. A new gash in Whitefrost's chest began to bleed, and she hissed in anger. The she-cat began to circle Whitefrost, and the white cat mirrored her.

Suddenly, the she-cat surged forward, ramming her head into Whitefrost's bleeding chest. Out of breath, Whitefrost lay on the hard ground, trying to stand. The she-cat slunk towards the nursery, and Whitefrost let out a screech. She stood and raced towards the she-cat, leaping and landing on her back. Whitefrost sank her teeth into the she-cat's shoulder, her claws into the flesh on her back. The DuskClanner screeched in terror as she tried to shake Whitefrost off. Whitefrost leaped off of her back, swiping her claws across the she-cat's muzzle as she landed. The she-cat turned and fled in terror.

Whitefrost looked towards the nursery and saw a DawnClan cat take up post outside, looking at her in gratitude. Whitefrost shook herself, regaining her breath. She saw that the cats in the clearing were still fighting ferociously and the screeches, screams, yowls, and hisses filled her ears.

A tawny tom was brutally attacking a young DawnClan apprentice who was yowling in fear. Whitefrost bounded forward, bunching her muscles and springing towards the tom. She knocked him off the apprentice who then ran towards the nursery, taking shelter inside. Whitefrost bared her teeth, extending her claws to the fullest extent. The tom snarled in anger and turned towards her.

"Wh-Whitepaw?!" he whispered, standing back. Whitefrost lunged toward him, dragging her claws across his chest.

"Whitefrost," she spat, crouching low to the ground. Her brother stared at her in shock, eyes wide in fear.

"I-I-Congratulations," he mewed. Whitefrost hissed in rage, lunging again. She rammed her head into her brother's flank, tearing flesh with her teeth.

"Leafpaw, you piece of foxdung!" she snarled. He blinked, then drew his lips back in a snarl.

"Leaf-fall to you, stupid she-cat!" he hissed. Whitefrost crouched to the ground again, hiding the worst of her injuries from Leaf-fall.

"I'll kill you," she breathed, surging forward. Leaf-fall caught her shoulder with his claws, and Whitefrost fell to the ground.

"You fool. No one can kill me!" Leaf-fall stood over her. Whitefrost flew upwards, pulling her claws across his right eye. He drew back, shaking his head to clear the blood. Leaf-fall screamed in rage and leaped towards Whitefrost. The two collided mid-air and rolled on the ground, exchanging blows.

A minute later, the stood apart, breathing heavily. Whitefrost felt out of shape as she had been recovering for nearly two moons. But, she was fuled by adrenaline and anger. He betrayed her, her mother, MoonClan. She would kill him. She would rip him limb from limb.

Whitefrost leaped into the air, flying towards Leaf-fall. He looked up in surprise, and tried to duck to the ground. He wasn't fast enough. Whitefrost latched her teeth onto Leaf-fall's neck, her claws into his chest. She bit down hard, wincing as Leaf-fall scratched at her with his claws.

"Die," she hissed through her teeth. Preparing to finish him, Whitefrost screeched in surprise as another body hurled toward her, knocking her off of Leaf-fall. Whitefrost rolled on the ground, her limp body hitting a boulder. She looked up at Leaf-fall who stood sneering over her.

"No, sister. I think not," he whispered. Suddenly a loud call sounded over the camp. The DuskCaln cats were retreating. Whitefrost saw Leaf-fall turn tail and run, a beautiful silver she-cat with a black stripe running down her back following. Whitefrost bared her teeth again, then closed her eyes, finally succumbing to the pain.

The graceful white she-cat woke in an unfamiliar nest. A russet tom stood over her, a gray she-cat next to him. Whitefrost let out a small mewl, and both cats started in surprise.

"Whitefrost! Thank SkyClan! How could you even think of running off like that and getting into another battle so soon after your recovery from your fight with Tree?! Rainsight was so worried that you'd open a wound, and then this patrol of DawnClan cats comes running into camp saying that there's this white MoonClan cat that just helped them in a battle! And then--"

"Calm down, Stonestar," the russet tom said, laying a tail on her shoulder. "She is fine. Luckily for you, Whitefrost is strong. She will recover quickly."

Stonestar bristled, "I know that, Redwing!" She licked her tail hurredly.

Whitefrost stretched in the nest, slowly sitting up, "Hmmph, you sound like Stripedthoughts! Sheesh, I'm fine!"

Stonestar grinned, "Come on, Whitefrost, let's get back to camp."

Whitefrost nodded and looked at the Dawnclan medicine cat for permission. He nodded, and the two she-cats left the den. Clawedstar nodded in gratitude at Whitefrost, and the silver tabby bounded forward.

"Bramblemask!" Stonestar exclaimed in joy. The two friends touched noses and Bramblemask turned to Whitefrost.

"We thank you for what you did. You are welcome in DawnClan."

Whitefrost bowed her head, "Thank you." She turned to Stonestar and the two she-cats headed out of DawnClan territory.

Slowly but surely, the two made their way back to MoonClan, Whitefrost leaning on Stonestar most of the journey. When they reached the camp, Whitefrost was greeted with many worried mews. Rainsight bounded forward, checking the white she-cat over for anything serious. Twigclaw padded up to her, nuzzling her head.

"Glad you're okay," he said, looking at Whitefrost. She nodded.

"I'll be better when I get some sleep."

**Review, please!**


	13. Chapter 12

The seasons passed slowly to Whitefrost who spent whatever free time she had patrolling the DuskClan border. The battle with the DawnClan cats was fresh in her mind and she replayed it over and over again.

On a particularly starry night, she was laying out by the border when pawsteps came up from behind her. "Whitefrost?" Twigclaw mewed.

"Yeah?" Whitefrost replied. She drew herself up and licked a paw casually.

"Why are you always out here? Doesn't it get lonely?" Twigclaw asked, sitting beside her. She shrugged.

"I suppose. But... I have a feeling that Leaf-fall will try something, and I just don't want to let him. And, I get to think."

"About what?" Twigclaw asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"I don't know, really. Just about life, and about the battles, and everything," Whitefrost said, looking at the scars on her side. She pulled her tail closer to her and tried to cover them

"Yeah, that's what I figured. Stonestar's looking for you, you know," Twigclaw said, his voice overly cheerfull to cover up the disappointment.

"Oh, okay," Whitefrost said. She stretched and began padding back to the camp. Twigclaw followed, keeping pace with her. He pressed up close to Whitefrost and she didn't push him away. In truth, she enjoyed the company.

They reached the camp and nodded to Stormflight and Windsong. Whitefrost bounded up to Stonestar's den, calling out a greeting. "Come in, Whitefrost," Stonestar mewed.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Whitefrost asked, bowing her head respectfully but keeping her gaze steady.

"I know what you have been doing, what you have been thinking. You want to protect MoonClan from Leaf-fall and his plans, and your mind has been with DawnClan. The battle felt right, didn't it?" Stonestar gazed at her apprentice with a knowledge Whitefrost could not understand.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Whitefrost muttered.

"Yes, you do. Whitefrost, if your heart belongs with DawnClan, then go. I lived there for a time, thinking that I belonged there. But I was wrong. SkyClan guided me back to my home, MoonClan. If they guide you to DawnClan, then go. We will always remember you if you do."

Whitefrost backed out of the den, horrified at her leader, "You're wrong. I belong to MoonClan. You're _wrong_."

Stonestar stood above her Clan, having just called out the names of those to go to the Gathering. She leaped down and bounded out of the cave, her clan following behind. Whitefrost was caught up in the mix of the cats, Twigclaw on her right. Her mother was on her left and watched Whitefrost with a sad realization.

At the edge of the waterfall cliffs, Stonestar paused, watching the clearing warily. She stepped out into the open, her clan fanning out behind her. They entered the clearing as one.

Most cats went and mingled with friends from other clans but Whitefrost stayed near to Stormflight, Twigclaw, and Windsong. A few DawnClan cats approached her, though, one she recognized as being the medicine cat, Tallgrass.

"We thank you for your help, Whitefrost," he muttered before turning and joining the leaders on the cliff overlooking the clearing. Tallgrass spoke first.

"In the recent battle with DuskClan, we lost Clawedstar and our deputy, Bramblemask," he said, voice shaking a bit. Worried murmurs broke out through all the clans and Stonestar gave a yowl. Everyone became quiet. Tallgrass continued, "SkyClan has sent me a message to be shared in the hopes that we find a new leader. _The cat with heart so pure and fur like Snow, who battles in the Dawn against the Dusk shall lead._"

More startled murmurs broke out and all the cats of MoonClan and DawnClan turned to Whitefrost. She stared openly at Tallgrass, eyes wide and scared. Her gaze shifted to Stonestar who nodded sadly. Suddenly, Whitefrost understood her conversation better. She caught Tallgrass' gaze and shifted her eyes for a moment. Then, she nodded.

The Gathering passed quickly after that, and Whitefrost barely heard anything the other leaders said. When it ended, she said goodbye to Twigclaw and Stripedthoughts.

"Goodbye, Whitefrost, and good luck," Stripedthoughts mewed, and Whitefrost went and joined the DawnClanners.

One moon later, Whitestar watched her clan as the mingled with the others. She knew that DawnClan was _her _clan, and nothing could ever change that. She watched the other leaders curiously.

Stonestar was talking amiably with the leader from SunClan. Whitestar herself had been rather surprised to find Leaf-fall had become Leafstar, and stayed far away from him. Her mate, Redstripe, was smiling up at her from the clearing. Everything had gone well, so far, and Whitefrost hoped it would stay that way.

–

Whitestar watched in horror as the DawnClan cats were overpowered by DuskClan cats. She spotted a tawny pelt and lunged for him. "Leafstar! I warned you to stay away. I was unable to kill you when I was a warrior, and maybe I'll kill you now!"

"You are too weak to kill me, fool," Leafstar hissed, lunging for Whitestar. She snarled angrily and dodged his attack, heading straight for his throat. Leafstar choked as his blood stained the ground. Whitestar watched as his life drained away.

"You are not my brother," she said. The DuskClan cats realized their leader was dead and ran off into the distance.

"I love you, Whitestar," Redstripe mewed. He licked the heads of his two kits, one a pale red she-kit, the other a gray she-kit.

"I love you, too, Redstripe," Whitefrost mewed, smiling down at her family. She began purring, knowing that everything was alright, but even if it didn't stay that way, life would go on. Life always went on.

**Originally, I was planning to have this book go on for a few more chapters, but I just couldn't seem to drag it out any more. Just so y'all know, I'm leaving the warriors fandom. If you want to read some of my other stuff, go to .com/u/660809/StOnEsOnG and you'll find my other stuff. I am sorry, though, for the long update. I have had a five month long writer's block, and don't think I'm lying, cause I'm not. I swear. So thus the end, and thanks all for reviewing. **


End file.
